1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-activating device, and more particularly, to a device having a plurality of closely disposed vent holes whose internal diameter becomes smaller from inlet toward outlet for squeezing air to increase the airflow rate. In addition, the magnetic lines of force or the far infrared radiation are utilized to activate more air for an effective increase of the engine performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,254 B1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the air-activating body 2 is made of material with magnetism or far infrared radiation. The air-activating body 2 includes a plurality of vent holes 21 with uniform internal diameter. In addition, the magnetic lines of force or the far infrared radiation are utilized to act on the passing air for a more complete mixing with the fuel thanks to an increased contact area of air with fuel. However, this configuration also has following drawbacks:
1. In order to achieve the air-activating effect by magnetic lines of force or far infrared radiation and to meet the requirement of their density, a certain clearance between every two vent holes 21 must be maintained. Therefore, a windward part 22 between every two vent holes 21 has to be formed in a large area, thereby causing a great wind resistance to the incoming airflow. Meanwhile, this will produce the airflow disturbance and influence the air-incoming smoothness.
2. Since the thickness of the windward parts 22 is uniform, no accelerating or pressurizing effect acting on the airflow can be created. Thus, the wand of the windward parts 22 will produce resistance to the passing airflow, thereby reducing the air-incoming speed.